Impromptu Showtune
by LilyHellsing
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kaiba's working - shocking. Pegasus decides to have a bit of fun with a catchy holiday song. Too bad Kaiba's oblivious to it. One-shot.


A/N: I was watching Michael Buble's Christmas Special and saw the Rocketts dance to this, as well as Buble and Miss Piggy sing a version of it. If that sentence made sense to you…congrats, because that's a pretty weird set of words, haha! Anyway, I thought of Pegasus and Kaiba and figured…hey…I know. I'll give the gift of a cheesy toonshipping one-shot. ;) Enjoy!

Also, I did cut out one verse and some other lines, sorry!

* * *

><p>Pegasus Crawford owned many homes throughout the world, even his own castle on his own island – but it was best not to think too much on that. In a nutshell, it was in the past and ties had been re-constructed. It took several years, but Pegasus and Kaiba were on good terms now. Very good terms, in fact. So good that, for once, the tabloids assumptions early on had been correct.<p>

It was Christmas Eve and well into the night. The Kaiba brothers had settled into the large house, slightly smaller than their own mansion, up north with Pegasus. They had agreed to stay at the creator's home for the night instead of visiting like the original plan, partly because of the puppy eyes Pegasus gave – er, eye – but mostly because there was a snow storm coming that night. Mokuba, now a young teenager, jested that Santa wouldn't be able to deliver gifts under the heavy fall.

And, naturally, Pegasus had responded with an over joyous declaration of, "Nonsense, he has Rudolph to light the way!"

But Mokuba had gone to sleep, leaving the lovers to bask in the fireplace glow. Well, that was the idea at least. While Pegasus knew how to enjoy life, mostly with a glass of spiced wine in his hand, Seto Kaiba did not know the term "moderation". Then again, when it came to the finer things in life, Pegasus didn't either; still, he would argue, he'd rather tilt the scale a bit more on the pleasure side than on the work side. Which was what Kaiba was doing currently.

While Pegasus was walking around the tree and adding another layer of red tinsel in between sips of his drink, Kaiba sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the ottoman. Instead of a certain silver haired devil warming his lap, a small computer did it for him. Kaiba had been so invested in his keyboard and the little screen that he didn't notice the couple times when Pegasus would wobble – whether it was from the wine or from going in circles, who knew.

Kaiba did, however, realized there was another human being in the room with him when he felt something light fall on his shoulders and head. A quick glance from his laptop provided him the answer as to what: there was a bow on top and tinsel around his shoulders. "Take it off." He barked the order at his older lover.

With a sly grin and enough sass to match Kaiba's contempt, Pegasus shot back, "Funny, that's what I told you an hour ago."

Kaiba shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the stiffness of his muscles. "I've still got three reports to go over, Pegasus." His long fingers started to work their magic once more over the keyboard. After a moment, he added dryly, "If you continue drinking at this rate, you'll be hungover by the time we unwrap gifts."

Pegasus let a lazy grin take hold, his gaze dark with a primitive emotion. He swirled his glass before leaning against the couch. Merely inches from Kaiba's ear, he leaned forward and whispered, "Mmm, trust me sweet Dragon, my unwrapping will not be suited for the company of certain kid brothers." Satisfied with the flash of pink over Kaiba's face, Pegasus stood and walked back to the tree. It was rather pretty, mystic in a sense. Not just the tree with the star on top, but the entire situation. Their lives…

"Damn." Pegasus looked over at the uncharacteristic word from his young love, his brow raised. "My battery is low. I thought I brought my charger in with me." Kaiba placed his laptop to the side and stood, once more keenly aware of just how stiff his muscles were. "I'm going to get it from the car."

Something flashed over Pegasus's face, a brilliant idea took over. He had learned long ago to be patient with the CEO, as well as make a required number of jabs and jokes to keep him from going into Robot-Mode. Christmas Eve was here and the night was almost over, yet Kaiba was determined to keep working. Now seemed the proper time to remind Kaiba of this.

"But baby, it's cold outside."

There was just a hint of a waver in his voice, though Kaiba chalked it up to the wine. Seto shrugged. "The car is just right there."

When Kaiba took a step towards the living room door, Pegasus did the same. "But, baby, it's cold outside." Again, that waver.

It was the brunette's turn to raise his brows. "You just said that." Deadpan.

Pegasus took another step closer to Kaiba. "Been hoping that you'd drop in." There was a sultry tone to his words, which Kaiba mistook as a slur.

What was going on with the creator of duel monsters? Had he finally reached his limit on the spiced wine? "Well of course. I told you on Thanksgiving that Mokuba and I would be here for Christmas."

Despite one hand being occupied, Pegasus used his free one to drift his fingertips over Kaiba's hand. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

"I don't see how, I've been near the fire all night."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" No, no, Pegasus was definitely not speaking any longer. He was _singing. _

And probably drunk, Kaiba thought before speaking. "My laptop's on 5%, Pegasus. I have to get my charger." Once more, he took a step towards the door.

Pegasus turned and rested his back against Kaiba's chest, holding his arms out towards the fireplace. "Listen to the fire place roar!"

"Is this another cheesy pick up line?" The first few months they had started dating, Pegasus made a comment similar to 'care to listen to my _? Its roar rivals the mighty Blue Eyes, eh?'.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." Pegasus spun around, the ends of his hair whipping Kaiba's nose. He really did need to trim that mane of his.

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "Three percent, Pegasus."

"Put some records on while I pour."

"No more wine for you!" Kaiba snatched the glass from his hand and, once certain Pegasus was standing on his own feet, started towards the door once more.

"Baby, it's bad out there!" Yup, singing.

"Not as bad as your impromptu showtune, Pegasus." Ouch!

Once more, Pegasus was unaffected by the biting remark. Instead, he merely smirked and waved his now free hand, shaking his index finger. "No cabs to be had out there."

Kaiba put the glass on the nearby table. "I'm not looking for a cab, just my charger in the car."

The man in red strolled up, placing his hand on the doorframe and effectively trapping Kaiba from exiting the living room and into the hall. "Your eyes are like starlight now." Kaiba snorted. Pegasus reached up and let his fingers travel through Kaiba's hair. "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." His singing was quiet and soft, but there was still a devious gleam in his eye.

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, glaring coldly at the man. "What hat? What was in that drink of yours?" Obviously something stronger than simple spiced wine.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Pegasus leaned forward, tilting Kaiba's chin up slightly.

A quick peek at the doorway confirmed the lack of mistletoe. "Nice try, but you're missing the poisonous ratweed for the excuse of kissing me."

An overly dismayed expression came over his face as he removed his hand from Kaiba's face to rest over his heart. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?!" Ever the primadonna.

Kaiba growled and stepped under Pegasus's arm. "I really can't stay and deal with your antics any longer." Not if he wanted to keep his laptop alive at least.

"Baby, don't hold out."

"I must get my charger." Kaiba muttered mostly to himself. He was in the hallway, just another doorway and he'd be at the front door.

"But, baby, it's cold outside!" Pegasus had once more closed the distance between them and slid his arms around Kaiba's waist from behind. His lips brushed against Kaiba's ear, knowing that was a weak spot.

It earned him a shiver. "The answer is No! I've got too much work to do!"

"But, baby, you'll freeze out there!" Oh he was enjoying the song now. Wait, did Kaiba even realize it was an actual song?

"Then lend me a coat." With this sarcastic remark, Kaiba shook off his lover and started to the door with renewed determination.

Now Pegasus was more 'sing-songy' than actually singing. Taunting, really. "Tsk, tsk, it's up to your knees out there."

"Oh please, there's hardly an inch on the window." Kaiba stepped into his shoes.

He was smirking wide now, looking as if he could hardly contain himself. "Think of my life-long sorrow if you got pneumonia and died."

What an odd thing to say, Kaiba thought, while looking so entertained. He really was off his rocker. "As if death could stop me from working." He wrapped his hand around the doorknob.

One hand across his stomach and the other hand resting against his cheek, he spoke coolly this time. "Oh, baby, but it's cold outside."

Kaiba snorted at the man's warning once more. He turned the knob, pulled the door, and…was greeted with a wall of snow up to his face. He jumped slightly when he felt a warm body wrap around him and light strands of hair tickle his neck. "Told you so, Kaiba-boy." His voice was now deep with need and with a simple flick of his wrist, Pegasus shut the door.

As the couple walked up the stairs to their room in between gropes and making out, the laptop gave one last beep before it died.


End file.
